No Importa Lo Que Pase
by Daryaak
Summary: Bella va al bosque de noche, buscando a su amado vampiro... ¿lo encontrará? Y si lo encuentra... ¿Qué pasará? ONE-SHOT


¡Hola a todoos! ¿Qué tal? Espero que bien...

Bueno... aquí tengo mi primera historia de Crepúsculo, wue la verdad es que me ha gustado, tanto la historia como el libro...

Es bastante romántico... y no tiene ningñun SPOILER, así que lo pueden leer con calma y ningún problema.

Gracias y... ¡enjoy it!

* * *

**No Importa lo que Pase**

_By_

_Dar.Lith M-P_

Miró a su alrededor con el corazón latiendo desbocado. ¿Por qué todo le tenía que pasar a ella? Claro, todo por querer encontrarlo a _él_. Suspiró y se recargó en el tronco de un árbol, abrazándose a sí misma, sin saber dónde estaba, completamente perdida en el bosque, y en plena noche. _"Que mejor" _– pensó con ironía la joven, resoplando. Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había querido ir a buscar. Suspiró y miró hacia el cielo, el cual apenas se veía por los árboles que estaban muy juntos entre ellos.

Se sobresaltó al sentir una respiración a su lado, y dio un gritó a la vez que se volteaba, asustada, pero el susto desapareció al reconocerlo, y verlo ahí, con ella, y con aquella hermosa sonrisa que la dejaba hipnotizada.

- Edward – susurró y el joven sonrió.

- Bella – la llamó él y la joven sintió que su corazón saltaba y luego latía con sorprendente rapidez - ¿Qué haces aquí y a estas horas? Deberías dormir – ahora la miró con más seriedad.

- Yo… yo sólo… este… - Bella miró el suelo, sin saber qué decir.

Edward sonrió enternecido. No sabía qué tenía aquella chica, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro, era que estaba completa y totalmente enamorado de ella, y que ello hacía que se resistiera y le mordiera el atrayente cuello, ya que su olor lo dejaba en las nubes. Se acercó a ella sin hacer el menor ruido, sorprendido de que ella no quisiera alejarse de él por su condición, sino todo lo contrario, que lo buscara.

- ¿Bella? – la miró esperando una respuesta.

- Quería verte – respondió ella en un tímido susurro.

Bella cerró los ojos al sentir la fría mano del inmortal vampiro en su mejilla, acariciándola con suavidad, y dejó escapar un suspiro. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos dorados de Edward, los cuales la miraban con ternura, brillando en la oscuridad.

- Eres única, Bella – le dijo el chico y ella rió, sonrojada -. Esto no está bien – habló con seriedad y se alejó de ella -, corres peligro a mi lado – miró hacia el lado, frustrado.

- Edward, creo que ya hemos hablado de esto lo suficiente para saber que no te tengo miedo – Bella se cruzó de brazos -. Quiero que entiendas que no me importa, que sólo quiero estar a tu lado.

- Estoy siendo egoísta – Edward la miró. Su mirada mostraba lo entristecido y culpable que se sentía.

Bella se acercó y le acarició el frío y pálido rostro como la nieve con suavidad, sorprendiéndose por lo fría, suave y dura que era su piel. Su mano se movió hacia los suaves y cortos cabellos cobrizos de él, logrando que él cerrara los ojos por las caricias.

- Quiero que entiendas – habló Bella en un susurro -, que te amo, y que por ello nunca te dejaré, y que de hecho quisiera ser como tú para pasar la eternidad a tu lado.

Edward abrió los ojos, sin creer lo que decía la chica. Se separó de ella y negó con la cabeza.

- No sabes de lo que hablas, Bella – le dijo con seriedad -, no tienes la menor idea de lo que hablas.

- A lo mejor – Bella entrecerró los ojos -, sólo sé que quiero estar por siempre a tu lado, ¿es que no lo entiendes? – su mirada mostró tristeza y decepción.

- Claro que sí, Bella, lo entiendo, pero no puedo dejar que hagas algo tan horrible como eso, no puedo – se acercó unos pasos a la chica.

- Es mí decisión, Edward, y creo que con ello debería bastar – Bella frunció los labios.

- Es sólo que… no quiero que… que pierdas la vida así – susurró el joven.

- La perderé si sé que llegará un momento en el cual moriré, o peor, envejeceré tanto que no me querrás – confesó la chica.

- Siempre te querré – susurró el castaño.

- Pero yo no quiero envejecer mientras que tú sigues igual que ahora – murmuró Bella -, ¿entiendes?

Edward guardó silencio y sólo se acercó a ella lo suficiente para darse un dulce beso en los labios, con cuidado.

Bella le devolvió el beso con suavidad y disfrutando de los dulces y fríos labios del joven, a la vez que enredaba sus manos en el cabello cobrizo de él, pero Edward se separó de ella con lentitud, dándole una pequeña sonrisa a modo de disculpa.

- Bien sabes que me tengo que controlar, Bella – le susurró y la joven resopló. Él rió divertido y la atrajo a su pecho, rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos.

- ¿Y si yo no quiero que te controles? – le preguntó Bella inocentemente, sacando un suspiro de su novio.

- Ay, Bella – el chico le tomó el rostro entre sus manos con suavidad. La miró penetrantemente a los ojos, logrando que a la chica le recorriera un escalofrío -, eres… lo mejor que le pudo pasar a mi existencia – susurró y la morena se sonrojó, pero sonrió, contenta.

- Tú también eres lo mejor que me ha pasado – le aseguró la chica.

- Te amo – susurró Edward sin dejar de observarla con admiración y amor.

- Yo también te amo, Edward – le aseguró la chica y pudo ver como una enorme sonrisa se colaba en la cara de su novio.

Edward dudó, frunciendo un poco el ceño, pero luego no pudo contenerse, por más que trató no pudo, y su lado humano ganó, así dándole un apasionado beso a Bella, el primer beso de ese estilo que se daban. Al principio fue cuidadoso, pensando que no se podría contener, pero al darse cuenta de que no había peligro, agarró confianza y la abrazó por la cintura, atrayéndola a su cuerpo y soltando un imperceptible suspiro sobre sus labios.

Bella se sorprendió, pero respondió gustosa, sintiendo como la lengua de Edward hacía contacto con la suya, acariciándola con suavidad. Siguió con los ojos cerrados y con la respiración agitada luego del beso, atontada, hasta que sintió una pequeña risa. Abrió los ojos y vio los alegres y aliviados ojos dorados de su novio.

- ¿Sabes, Bella? He descubierto algo – le dijo en voz baja y la joven sólo lo miró, esperando que hablara, aún algo atontada por el beso. Edward rió suavemente -. He descubierto que… - se acercó a la chica hasta que sus labios rozaron los de ella – creo que no va a ser necesario estar tan pendiente para ver si me controlo o no – susurró y vio la mirada extrañada de Bella. Suspiró, logrando que la chica se estremeciera a sentir su frío aliento en sus labios -. He descubierto que contigo soy… humano – susurró y Bella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero luego sonrió. Apoyó su cabeza en el fuerte y frío pecho de él.

- Me alegro – susurró y lo miró con una sonrisa.

- Yo también, porque eso quiere decir que puedo hacer muchas cosas contigo sin estar preocupado de hacerte daño – una pícara sonrisa se coló en sus labios a la vez que sus ojos brillaban con intensidad.

Bella se sonrojó, pero también sonrió con picardía.

- ¿Y cómo has descubierto eso? – preguntó, interesada.

- Bueno… - Edward la miró – porque me he dado cuenta que me es imposible hacerte daño, y que el amor que siento por ti hace todo lo posible para que actúe como un humano.

Bella lo miró emocionada y no pudo aguantar darle un beso, que fue subiendo de intensidad con sorprendente rapidez, sintiendo que el calor recorría su cuerpo. Un suave golpe en su espalda le hizo saber que estaba acorralada entre el árbol y el cuerpo de su amado vampiro. Soltó un suspiró al verse librada de los labios de su novio, pero él la siguió besando en el cuello, logrando que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo.

Edward la miró con intensidad. Respiraba agitadamente, a pesar que para él no era necesario el aire. Miró con claridad los labios entreabiertos de su novia, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos más brillantes que nunca.

- Me encantas – susurró y le dio un corto beso en aquellos atrayentes labios -, eres hermosa, te amo.

Bella rió con nerviosismo, y se volvieron a besar con aquella intensidad, sintiendo cómo Edward la tomaba en brazos y la recostaba con lentitud en el suelo. La miró a los ojos, y la sonrisa de ella le dejó claro que aquella noche sería la mejor de su existencia. Ambos sonrieron con amor y nerviosismo, y se volvieron a hundir en aquel mar de pasiones, olvidándose de todo, de que él era un vampiro, ella una humana, sólo sabían que se querían y querían ser uno aquella noche.

* * *

Bueno... espero que les haya gustadoo... a mí em gustó mucho por ser taaan romántico, jeje...

Gracias por perder parte de su tiempo en leer mi historiaa... se los agradezcoo...

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
